a chance meeting in an accident
by Frozenjaqulinefrost
Summary: when Jack gets hit in the head by Hiccups dragon Toothless they have a chance meeting.
1. Chapter 1

Jack flew through the sky. He could see the city of China under him they were due for a big snow storm. He was about to fly down when something black hit him out of the sky. While he was falling he could have sworn he saw wings. He could feel something skinny catch him just before he passed out.

Hiccup had been flying through the sky when he hit something. Then he saw the boy with white hair falling out of the sky. He swooped down and caught him. The boy was unconscious. Toothless caught some strange stick that apparently belonged to the boy. "well what do we do now?" Hiccup asked. Toothless mumbled something in dragon language. "you're right Toothless we should take him back to Berk." He then turned his dragon around and started to fly back home.

Jack knew that he must had been asleep for a long time. His eyes felt all sticky and icky. He slowly opened his eyes to realize that he was in a bed. He immediately jumped out of the bed, only for small scrawny hands to push him back into the bed. He looked over to see a boy about his age. "who are you?" he asked. "my name is Hiccup." the boy replied "whats yours?" "my name is Jack." Jack said. "hello Jack." Hiccup said. "welcome to Berk where we train dragons." Hiccup pointed over to a black dragon. "that's my dragon Toothless." Jack stared around the room until his eyes fell upon his staff. "oh good you have my staff" Jack said and reached out to grab it. "oh that? I don't see what's so special about ...whoa!" As soon as the staff hit Jack's hands it covered in frost from top to bottom. "h-h-how did you do that?".

...

...

...

"I'm the great and powerful Jack Frost?"

"WHAT!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**hi! there will be more chapters soon. And they will be longer. I will also include Rapunzel and Merida. Till next chapter!**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

previously

"I'm the great and powerful Jack Frost."

"What!"

Chapter 2

Hiccup jumped out of his chair and started to pace the room. He stopped pacing and looked at Jack. "Sooooo you're Jack Frost?" Jack,who was still knocked over from Hiccups screaming, nodded. "That is so cool! I have to tell Astrid, and Fishlegs, and Snotlout, and the twins..." "Whoa !" Jack said and stood up. "We are not going to tell these friends of yours, with incredibly weird names, that I'm Jack Frost.`` Hiccup who looked a little disappointed that he couldn't tell his friends the truth shook it off and nodded. "Now I'm not completely healed yet so I'll be staying here for a while. Oh and don't call me Jack Frost in front of your friends call me...um... Jack Overland." Hiccup nodded again. He then brought Jack downstairs.

Everyone was in the living room. Everybody ( yep even Snotlout) was worried about the unconscious boy. When he and Hiccup walked down the stairs the room was instantly filled with questions. "what's your name?" "why do you have white hair?" "where are you from?" Somehow he managed to answer every question that was thrown at him. "do you have any siblings?" Jack flinched. "I did but she died a long time ago." Everything was silent before Hiccup asked one question. "have you ever almost died before?" Jack's mouth fell agape. How on earth was he supposed to answer that! "Ummm... personal business." Jack said with an unsure look on his face. "how old are you?" Without thinking Jack said " 317." "WHAT!"

**Authors Note**

**so I decided to make everyone of the chapter's end with someone saying "What!" cause it makes it funnier. The reason it took so long was because I got eye strain. I'm sorry! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

previously

"317"

"WHAT!"

Chapter 3

Even Hiccup hadn't known that! Boy he knew Jack Frost was old but not that old! "y-you're joking right?" Fishlegs asked. Jack realizing what he had done burst into laughter. "I can't believe you fell for that!" Jack smiled to make it more convincing. It worked. "alright then how old are you really?" Astrid asked pointing her axe at him. Jack knowing that the axe wouldn't hurt him pretended to be scared. "I-I-I'm 13" Jack said with the worst fake scared face they had ever seen. Astrid put her axe away and Jack smiled. Astrid smiled back. She had to admit this boy was cute. "hi I'm Astrid." she reached her hand for him to shake. He seemed hesitant for a few seconds before shaking her hand. "you're hand is freezing!" Jack put his hand in his pocket and said "it's my normal temp." Astrid shrugged and started to walk to one of the many chairs in the room. Then she tripped over Toothless **(you know I'm not sure if the Tooth Fairy would like that name or not) **tail. She felt Jack catch her. She knew it was Jack because his hands were so cold. Jack started to walk her over to the others. She then noticed something disturbing about Jack. When she was put down she was sure of it. "Jack?" everyone turned towards her."yes?" "you don't have a heartbeat." At this everyone looked at Jack making him blush blue. "I guess I don't." Jack said and covered his ears. "WHAT!"

**Authors Note**

**FJF: yep Jack can't even keep a secret for an hour.**

**J: I can so!**

**FJF: like what?**

**J: um...let me think here.**

**FJF:see?**

**J: no I don't see I'm blind! Oops (covers ears)**

**FJF: WHAT! (faints)**

**J: um bye?**


End file.
